lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Hippo Lanes
Hippo Lanes are a type of road created in the Flood Plains. Information Hippo Lanes are created in the Flood Plains after a big rain storm has occured. They are used to guide the animals from one part of the plains to another, without getting them tangled or lost in the plains. A hippo lane must be straight and true, and useful to the animals of the Pride Lands who will be using them to cross. Since the Flood Plains are a safe spot after a storm, it is safe for the hippos to create them during this time. History Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Beshte and his father, Basi, are seen creating the Hippo Lanes. Basi explains to his son how making the Hippo Lanes after a big rainstorm has been a hippo tradition for a long time. He goes on to say that the lanes help others cross the Flood Plains, and that a good Hippo Lane must be "straight and true" and that someday, it will be Beshte's turn to make the lanes. Suddenly, a voice calls out for help. The pair rush towards the sound of the voice and locate Young Rhino, who is trapped in the reeds. Nearby, Makuu and another crocodile are lurking, though Beshte and Basi arrive in time to save him. After a quick conversation, Basi and Beshte start to untangle him, but a flock of egrets startles him greatly, and he accidentally thrusts his horn against Basi's leg. Young Rhino is freed regardless, and he thanks them, promising that he'll wait. Basi assures him that it won't be long. Bunga, Fuli and Kion approach their friend, but Beshte explains how he and his father handled the situation just fine. Bunga is impressed, suggesting that Basi should join the Lion Guard. However, Basi is instead reminded that he needs to complete the Hippo Lanes, and starts to move away. With another storm on the way, Basi finally hands the job over to Beshte, who isn't sure he is capable just yet. He and Kion eventually manage to banish the doubts in the young hippo's mind and he agrees to perform the task. When the Lion Guard find him a spot to rest, Ono swoops in with news of a herd of Sable Antelopes that are in danger from the previous rainstorm. Basi suggests bringing them there, since Beshte will have finished by the time of their return. They thank Basi and race off. Beshte continues making the lanes when he is called over by Laini, who is waiting on a rock in the Flood Plains. Beshte explains to her what he's doing, and Laini asks if he could drop her off at Ndefu Grove. He agrees to, stating that helping other animals is the point to the Lanes and Laini thanks him, hopping on his back and humming a tune along the way. Soon, Beshte can be seen using his strength to push over a large rock that was blocking the path. Along with Laini, Female Weaver, Young Aardvark and Chura have all joined him on his back, with Beshte agreeing to get them from one end of the Flood Plains to the other while he creates the Hippo Lanes. He starts to explain how the Hippo Lanes were meant to help other animals cross over the Flood Plains, even breaking out in song. At the end, his passengers disembark. But just as Beshte is about to continue, Female Hare hops aboard, also needing a ride across the plains. Later, Ono glides down to Beshte. He asks Beshte to take a look at his work and Beshte soon realises that his detours have unstraightened the paths, and that they're not straight and true at all. Ono tries to cheer him up by complimenting them for looking pretty and it almost works. But Beshte remembers that they're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to be straight and true and useful. Ono reveals that they've brought a herd of sable antelopes to them, and Beshte worries that they'll get lost. He quickly tries to make a new lane, but his hesitation causes him to create another wavy Hippo Lane. Beshte then calls Ono to warn the others not to go through while he speaks with his father. Having heard of Beshte's error, Kion and Ono race into the Hippo Lanes to save Boboka and her son. Beshte explains what happened to his father and claims to have let him down, but Basi refutes his statement. Although still injured, he agrees to help Beshte if he helps him. Halfway across the Flood Plains, Basi halts suddenly. Beshte asks if he's okay, to which he replies that he just needs to rest. He assures his son that he will be right behind him, urging him to finish. Beshte agrees to go ahead, promising he'll make him proud. But when his father doesn't meet him at the end nor is he anywhere to be seen, Beshte rushes back into the Hippo Lanes, just before the herd start to stampede through the new lane. He discovers Makuu once again in the Flood Plains, this time with more crocodiles. Beshte then decides to make a new Hippo Lane, which leads the pursuing crocodiles right into the herd of sable antelopes. Injured, the crocodiles relent after Beshte orders them to use the new lanes to get out. Later, Basi and the Lion Guard watch as the animals use the new Hippo Lane with joy. Category:World Category:Locations Category:Traditions